


Hey, Mr. DJ

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humiliation, JJBek Week, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: When JJ goes to the club one night with a couple of his buddies, he didn’t expect to get laid. But when he sees the hot DJ behind the booth, he thought he wouldn’t mind losing his virginity to a guy as smokin’ as him.JJBek Week Day 3: Rock Star/DJ





	Hey, Mr. DJ

It always took JJ at least an hour to get ready to go out. He could never figure out what to wear; which jeans accentuated his ass the best? Which shirt hugged his abs and showed off his guns better? Did he wear a jacket? What shoes matched this outfit? He was indecisive at best.

“If you’re not out here in two minutes we’re leaving without you.” A monotone voice sounded from outside his door and JJ threw it open with a pout to reveal the emotionless face of one of his roommates, Seung Gil.

“You will do no such thing!” JJ exclaimed.

“Ninety seconds.” Seung Gil remained expressionless and made a  _ tick, tick, tick  _  sounds with his teeth. JJ slammed the door on his face and pulled on the first clothes he could find. He ended up adorning tight black jeans that curved around his ass perfectly and a red muscle tank that said “AS SWEET AS MAPLE SYRUP” on it. Red high top converse matched his shirt and he opened the door again to see Seung Gil leaning against the opposite wall, scrolling through his phone.

“Texting the boy?” JJ sang with a smirk, leaning over to try and sneak a peak. Unfortunately, Seung Gil had already locked his phone and was shoving it in his pocket. JJ shook his head to himself.

“Are we ready?” Leo, their other roommate, appeared around the corner adjusting the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a pink polo and ripped denim jeans with plain black converse. He looked more ready to go to a frat party than a club but JJ wasn’t going to say anything. He knew he look the best out of both his friends. Seung Gil was just wearing black shimmering leggings and a loose black shirt with combat boots. Boring.

JJ threw an arm around both of their shoulder’s and grinned. “We gotta take a selfie first.”

“No.” Seung Gil tried to get away from him but JJ kept him close.

“Come on, you’re dating the selfie king! You should love selfies.” JJ shook Seung Gil a little bit, the latter shooting him a venomous glare once he was done.

Seung Gil flicked some hair from his eyes. “I like taking selfies with him, not with you.”

JJ placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. “That is rude! I am the selfie prince, therefore I am still royalty.”

Leo snorted and just took out his phone, lifting it up high. “Come on, let’s just do as he says and get out of here.” Seung Gil grumbled and his face remained neutral as Leo and JJ forced their best smiles for the camera. It went on Snapchat before they were finally on their way, JJ complaining about how Leo had tricked him and how he wanted one on his own phone. The other two didn’t oblige and kept walking.

With the way their apartment was situated they were only about five minutes away from their club of choice, Oasis. The club always had the best DJs come and play and the alcohol just tasted better there. According to JJ at least. Seung Gil would say that all alcohol tastes awful and Leo would laugh in response. Honestly, people have no idea how these three ended up as friends and living together.

JJ always said that fate brought them together. Leo and Seung Gil would say it was unfortunate circumstances, leaving JJ with a pout of his own.

After being carded to make sure they were all above twenty-one, JJ pranced into the club with Seung Gil and Leo truding behind. Oasis was packed, bodies pressed sweat-slick against each other. JJ vaguely remembered a poster for a guest DJ being plastered on the outside. The guy definitely wasn’t disappointing if there were this many people here.

“Drinks!” JJ shouted over the thump of the bass mixed with electronica. He latched onto Seung Gil and Leo’s wrists and dragged them through the crowd, not wanting to get separated this early. Once they hit the bar they ordered their drink of choice. Strawberry dachery for Seung Gil, a simple Corona for Leo, and rum and coke for JJ.

He didn’t even like rum and coke but he chose it because it looked “manly.”

“Corona is boring, Leo!” JJ cheered, lifting his glass up before taking a tentative sip, a grimace following soon after. “You need to get something more hardcore.”

“I need to be sober enough to carry your drunk ass home later.” Leo fired back with a grin. “Corona is basically water with barely any alcohol but it’s still enough to get me tipsy.”

JJ made a “tsk” sound. “That’s lame. Both of you are lame.” He stuck an accusatory finger in their faces before turning away to disappear into the crowd. Leo called something out to him but JJ didn’t hear him, already immersed in the club experience.

There was something about going to Oasis or any club in general that JJ enjoyed. He liked how everyone was just a stranger getting drunk and letting their inhibitions fly out the window. He loved the collectiveness when it came to being sloppy and when it came to dancing. Everybody was one when they were drunk and bumping and grinding to the music from the speakers from the club playlist or from the DJ.

Speaking of the DJ, the dude was keeping the crowd pumping and high energy. JJ squinted towards where he was backlit by blue and violets lights. The vibrancy of the lights was blinding and JJ shoved his way through the crowd to get a closer look at the man behind the controls. He had to stop when he got to the edge of the booth, the man paying him no attention as he nodded his head almost solemnly to the beat.

The guy was dressed from head to toe in black; black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket. His fingernails were even painted black as he slid them over buttons and across the board. His jet black hair was slicked back and beaming under the intensity of colors. Around his neck were thick headphones, one hand pressing one ear muff to his ear to hear the music up close. The DJ was completely entranced in his music, not paying any mind to the crowd he was pleasing around him. 

He was incredible to watch. JJ took a sip of his drink (with another shiver of disgust wracking his body) and moved so he wasn’t dead center to the booth. He kept his eyes trained on the DJ while moving off to the side. He wanted to keep an eye on the DJ. The man was attractive and JJ wouldn’t mind chatting him up a bit when his set was done or when he took a break. 

Except, JJ got distracted by a couple attractive girls eying him and beckoning him over with small smiles. JJ could never resist such an invitation; being bisexual was hard sometimes.

He danced the the girls for a little while, grinding on them and listening to them flirt about how big his muscles are. He could help but flex right there in the middle of the club while they groped his arms. He was only brought from his cocky trance when a rough, gravelly voice appeared over the speakers.

“I’m going to be taking a short break.” The music scratched out to be replaced with the normal club setlist. JJ perked up as his eyes trailed the DJ.

“I’m sorry ladies but I have some important business to attend to.” JJ winked at them and left them swooning before rushing through the crowd, trying to keep his eyes on the DJ. He could see that the man settled at the corner of the bar, nobody coming up to speak to him. JJ thought it was odd; everybody seemed to love his set.

JJ would just have to capture his attention then. 

“Two rum and cokes please.” JJ purred as he slid up to the bar next to the DJ. The dark haired man gave him a sideways glance but otherwise didn’t say a word as he sipped his water. Who drank water at a club? JJ knew he made the right decision by ordering a rum and coke for each of them. He was going to get this DJ at least a little bit tipsy.

JJ turned toward the DJ fully with a sly grin on his face. He was going to say something cheeky but he froze when he actually got a close up look of the DJ. He was… stunning. Absolutely stunning. Molten chocolate eyes gazed back at him through thick black lashes, blank yet testing. His hair was slicked back and curled a little at the back. Sitting atop his hair was a pair of sunglasses, completely black. He wore a dog tag around his neck, the only pop of color or anything that wasn’t black.

“Um…” JJ’s tongue was thick in his mouth. This was easily the hottest man he had ever seen, thick eyebrows at all.

The man raised on of those eyebrows questioningly at him. “Yes?”

JJ let out an airy laugh, puffing out his chest and trying to regain his composure.  _ This was just another guy _ , JJ reminded himself. Despite being a virgin, he had woo’d many a man before.

“Your set was… good.” JJ finally said. He felt almost at a loss for words.

Thick eyebrows shot up. “Just good?” The DJ’s voice was husky and deep and JJ’s heart skipped a beat. His face flushed. He blamed it on the alcohol.

JJ cleared his threat. “No, no, it was amazing! Like, fuckin’ lit, y’know?”

“...Uh-huh.” The rum and cokes were delivered to him and JJ busied his mouth by downing half the glass in two large gulps. His throat burned but he held back some sputtering as Mr. DJ drank it as easily as he did his water.

“What’s your name?” The DJ asked suddenly, glass hitting the counter.

JJ looked like a deer in headlights as he was addressed. The DJ was patient though as he collected himself and a confident grin emerged once more. “Jean-Jacques Leroy! But I go by JJ.”

The DJ looked as if he were trying not to laugh. “Do you make it a habit of telling strangers your full name?”

More blushing ensued. “Ah, well…”

The DJ took one last swig of his rum and coke before standing, tossing a couple of bucks onto the counter. He crowded into JJ’s space, making him feel small. “I get off at one, wait for me?”

JJ could only nod and the DJ was soon pushing his way into the crowd, just another head bopping to the shitty club music. The DJ’s music was much better than the crap on the radio and JJ couldn’t wait to hear more.

JJ sat at the bar for the majority of the remainder of his night there. He didn’t see Leo or Seung Gil once and received two simultaneous texts from them saying they were going home. JJ responded and said he was going to stay a while since he met a couple cool people. Seung Gil only warned that if he bring somebody home to not be so loud. Not that he would be loud with anybody considering that he was a bumbling virgin. But at least it seemed like Seung Gil believed in his ability to get some.

So JJ waited and waited until one in the morning crept around and his phone was at ten percent. The DJ waltzed up to him after saying a low thanks over the mic, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

“I didn’t expect you to stick around.” The DJ gazed at him.

JJ grinned and puffed out his chest a bit. “‘Course I did!”

The corner of the DJ’s mouth lifted for half a second before he tilted his head in the direction of the door. It was a simple message to get and JJ stuffed his phone into his pocket as he followed the DJ out the door.

“Don’t you have to pack up your equipment?” JJ asked as they made their way down the street.

“I have people to do that for me,” came the simple response. Huh.  _ This dude must be pretty popular _ , JJ thought.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” JJ asked as they rounded a corner. The DJ pulled his car key from his pocket and a sleek black car rumbled to life. 

“Otabek Altin.” The DJ, Otabek, announced as he opened the driver’s side and slipped in. JJ stood there for a moment, no hesitation whatsoever in getting in the passenger’s seat. JJ recognized the classic rock song that blared from the speakers as they pulled onto the barren road ahead of them.

JJ bounced his leg anxiously, blood curdling in his veins. He was getting a little nervous, suddenly regretting getting into the car with the strangers. His heart had led him this time.

“Where are we going?” JJ breathed out, trying to keep his feelings in tact.

Otabek glanced at him from the corner of his eye and leaned further back in his seat, one hand on the steering wheel, the other halfway out the car window. “My apartment.”

“Ah…” JJ bit his lip. The DJ wanted to fuck him. Despite JJ’s charming personality and good looks he rarely ever got lucky. It was the main reason that he was a virgin, nobody wanting to go all the way with him. And here was this sexy DJ that he had pined for, for all of probably forty-five minutes and this dude wanted to fuck him. Or that’s what he was implying.

The rest of the car ride was silent save for Zeppelin’s “Stairway to Heaven” playing low from the speakers. Before JJ knew it the buildings zooming by slowed and he could make out their sharp shapes, only to have them disappear as they ducked into a parking garage. Otabek parked flawlessly into a spot, not having to back out and reposition the car. Then the engine was cut and Otabek got out of the car, still not saying a word. JJ hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, following Otabek to a glass door that no doubt led inside the building.

Otabek lived on the ninth floor of the building and the elevator ride up was still just as quiet as the car ride had been. The lock slid into apart 917 and Otabek hung his keys up on the hook before kicking his shoes off.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll get us some beers.” Otabek disappeared into the kitchen as JJ surveyed the room. It was homey, things clustered together neatly. There was one hallway, no doubt leading to the bedroom and a small bathroom. The kitchen was on one side of the main room, yellow tiles contrasting with the red walls of the living room. A tiny TV was set up on a stand across from a black leather couch that JJ could only imagine how uncomfortable it would be to sit on during sweltering summer days. 

Slowly he took his sneakers off and padded into the apartment, just as Otabek shut the fridge door with his hip. Two beers were hanging from his fingers, curled around the necks of the bottles.

“Sierra Nevada okay?” Otabek asked as he extended a bottle to JJ. JJ took it graciously and took a swig immediately.

“Oh yeah.” JJ nodded and Otabek exhaled a laugh through his nose, taking a seat on the couch. He motioned for JJ to sit next to him. JJ did so cautiously.

“Your apartment’s nice.” JJ hated making small talk. Usually he was fine at holding a conversation but right now he was tongue tied, anxiety holding back anything he was going to say. His stomach churned and any wrong move would have him vomiting all over.

“Thanks.” Otabek looked across his possessions before dark brown eyes landed on JJ. “So you liked my set?”

“Yeah man, it was great. I had a lot of fun.” JJ gripped the bottle a little tighter to keep his hands from shaking too much.

Otabek leaned closer to him and JJ stiffened, but Otabek only grabbed the small tablet that was sitting on the coffee table. JJ hadn’t even noticed it sitting there. “I could show you some new stuff I’ve been working on. I’ve been looking for a second opinion…”

“That’d be awesome, I’d love to hear!” JJ laughed awkwardly and then spilled more beer into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk any longer. He could have been imagining it but he thought he heard Otabek chuckle beside him.

It took a few moments to pull up the tracks but suddenly techno beats were filling the room and Otabek placed the laptop back onto the coffee table. He was a little bit closer to JJ now and JJ tried really hard not to think about the amount of space between them, how easy it would be to lean over and slot their lips together like it was nothing, how easy it would be to fist his hands in Otabek’s hair, how easy it would be to-

“Relax.” Otabek murmured, right into JJ’s ear. It sent shivers down his spine and when he glanced to the side Otabek was  _ right there _ . He could feel puffs of his breath against his lips and bile shot up in his throat. He swallowed it down with the bitter taste of the beer.

“I-I am relaxed.” JJ said but it was unconvincing, even to him. Otabek’s hand came to rest on his knee and JJ could feel how warm his palm was through the fabric of his jeans.

“You’re not. Let me help you.” Otabek plucked the beer from JJ’s tightly grasping fingers and placed it beside his own on the coffee table before scooching closer, sides pressed together. A rough hand came up to grip his chin and turn his head so he was facing the DJ. “Just relax.” Otabek whispered against his lips before pressing them rough together. JJ made a noise of surprise and his hands flailed a little before settling wrapped around Otabek’s wrist.

JJ would tell others that he was a good kisser. But Otabek? Otabek was phenomenal. 10/10 great kiss. With lips as soft as pillows and a tongue as daring as Daredevil himself, it was a match made for heaven.

Otabek didn’t waste any time sliding his fingers into the soft hairs of JJ’s undercut up into the wisps of brown locks atop his head. Face tilted slightly to the side he coerced JJ’s lips to part for him, tongue delving into unchartered territory. Otabek’s tongue was a menace, licking over every inch of JJ’s mouth, spelling a goal across the back of his teeth. JJ whimpered and lifted a hand to caress Otabek’s cheek.

Otabek pulled away from him and grinned crookedly. “Shall we move this to the bedroom, JJ?”

JJ licked up the saliva coating his lips and shook his head yes, letting Otabek pull him off the couch. His laptop was shut and the beers were abandoned, replaced with a good time that would be between the sheets.

Otabek’s room was plain, white walls and a mattress tucked against the wall in the farthest corner. The sheets were a dark navy color and Otabek pushed him back against them. The sheets were soft against JJ’s hands but JJ had no time to revel in them as Otabek straddled him. 

“Are you alright? You look a little pale.” Otabek asked, flicking some hair from his eyes.

JJ was never one to pass up a challenge like this one. “ _ Please _ . This is nothing. I’ve had much better.” He just wanted to rile Otabek up a little bit.

Otabek’s eyes narrowed a little. “You’re saying I’m lousy?”

JJ shrugged and fisted his hands in the front of Otabek’s shirt, adrenaline speaking for him. “Shouldn’t we be naked right now?”

“Mm.” Otabek hummed deep in his throat and shucked his leather jacket. JJ watched with wide blue eyes as Otabek stripped his shirt off next, dog tags falling in between toned pecs. The entirety of torso was toned, abs prominent against his stomach.

“Fuck.” JJ murmured.

Otabek nudged him with a little smirk. “You next.” JJ sat up, almost slamming their heads together, causing them both to chuckle. JJ grabbed the collar of his shirt from the back and pulled it over his head, flinging it to the side, leaning back on his hands. Otabek slide his palms down his chest. 

“Like what you see?” JJ taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

Otabek shrugged. “I’ve seen better.”

JJ’s mouth fell open, knowing exactly what type of game Otabek was playing. “Hey-”

There were suddenly hands cupping the sides of JJ’s neck and lips on his again and whatever protests he was going to make were drowned out by a swift tongue. Otabek traced the outlines of his teeth with the tip of his tongue and danced along JJ’s, making sure he would never forget who turned him into putty in his hands.

Otabek’s hands slithered to the button of his jeans JJ was back to panicking, trying not to show it in the way his tongue stilled for only a moment before going back to its activities.Otabek dragged the zipper down and then moved JJ’s hands to his waist, trying to get him to take a hint. JJ nipped at Otabek’s bottom lip before he did the same to him with trembling fingers. They parted in order to shove the pants away to the floor, Otabek pushing down dark blue boxer briefs with them.

JJ’s breath all but stopped this time because he had never seen a hard dick up close before. Sure, he’d seen them in porn and he’d seen flaccid ones in the locker room all the time. But this was an entirely new territory and honestly? He was terrified. But his excitement outweighed his fear and he found himself still willing to continue. The DJ had wooed him with his tongue and his soft smirks and JJ would be damned if he stopped now.

He didn’t know when he would find himself in such a position again and he didn’t want his luck to run out just yet. (Plus, then he could rub it in his roommate's faces that he was no longer a virgin and what better triumph would there be than that?).

“Do you prefer to be on top or bottom?” Otabek asked, reaching over to grab the lube and a condom from his bedside table. JJ had a great view of his ass from this angle but he was mildly distracted by the dread welling in his chest again. His emotions were fluctuating too much for his liking. 

“Um…” JJ started to sweat. Did he tell Otabek that he had never had sex before? Did he lie? He needed to make a decision, and fast. His mind was starting to get hazy and he felt a little lightheaded. He didn’t want to have a panic attack right now but it looked like that was the path he was heading towards. Otabek probably wouldn’t be able to realize the signs either.

A thud against the mattress jolted JJ’s attention. The bottle of lube laid between them now and when JJ met Otabek’s molten brown eyes, the DJ was staring right at him.

“Well?”

JJ took a deep breath and blurted: “I’mavirgin.” It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder and the panic subsided, but only a little.

Otabek didn’t say anything at first, instead only blinking at JJ across from him. JJ gnawed his bottom lip, anxious for Otabek’s response. He was worried Otabek was going to kick him out now that he knew there was a virgin in his bed. He had read once that virgins could be turn offs since they were inexperienced and Otabek was clearly… well versed in sex. 

“Excuse me?” His tone was blank and all hope flew out the window for JJ.

JJ licked his lips nervously. “I… I’m a virgin.”

Again dark brown eyes remained unwavering towards him, mouth set into a thin line as he gazed at him. Then, Otabek exhaled a laugh through his nose and crawled over to JJ, cock still hard between his legs.

“Figures.” Otabek gripped JJ’s jaw tightly, forcing the taller man to look directly into chocolate irises. “Only an amateur would be as cocky as you.”

JJ straightened and tried to appear confident. “What? Can’t handle a virgin then?”

Otabek snorted. “I can definitely handle a virgin.” His eyes darkened into something not quite sinister, though there was nothing playful in them. “But can you handle me, is the question?”

“Yes.”

Otabek cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, what?”

JJ gulped. “Yes… sir?”

“Good.” Otabek hummed and reached down, dragging JJ’s boxers down long legs, tossing them over his shoulder. “Do you want me to bottom, since it’s your first time? Though, the sex might be over in a minute if I let you.”

JJ glared. “Hey, I can last longer than that!”

“Oh really?” Otabek raised an eyebrow and lifted the lube.

JJ blushed and looked over to the side. What was it worth being an overconfident shit when Otabek knew he didn’t have the credentials to back it up now? 

“Maybe it’s better if I bottom.” JJ stated, still not making eye contact with Otabek.

The cap of the lube opening cracked through the room like a whip and JJ eyed him, watching Otabek lather up his fingers. 

“Don’t worry.” Otabek spread JJ’s legs with his clean hand and laid between them, “I’ll make it good for you.” Otabek wrapped the non-lubed hand around the base of JJ’s cock. A beat later his lips were lavishing the head and trailing down the length of it, JJ gaping at him from where he was leaning back on his elbows. This was his first blowjob and he was getting it from some random hot stranger that he saw perform in a bar.

He supposed it could be worse.

Otabek parted his lips and took the tip in his mouth, using that same time to tap a slick finger against JJ’s entrance. JJ tensed but Otabek’s mouth steadily bobbed up and down on his cock helped him relax and soon the finger was squirming around inside of him. 

This was definitely a new area for JJ. He had never really been into anal play when he would masturbate, perfectly content with just jerking off and calling it a day. The finger in his ass currently felt extremely weird and he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. He would have to decide soon though because Otabek kept thrusting it deeper and deeper and JJ knew there was another finger that was ready to go when JJ was.

JJ couldn’t make a sound of protest though because the things Otabek could do with his mouth were downright  _ sinful. _ The slurping noises coming from around his cock should be disgusting but JJ was reveling in them, lifting his hips in times with Otabek’s bobs. Just when JJ was about to reach down and grab Otabek’s hair, Otabek wormed his second finger into JJ and started stretching him further.

A guttural moan left JJ’s lips and left them parted, needy noises falling like a beautiful symphony. JJ could almost feel how smug Otabek was judging from the tightness of his lips pulling into a smirk. Otabek thrust his fingers into JJ in perfect time with his sucks, hollowing his cheeks and making it just as good for him as it was for JJ.

Finally, the torture was over as Otabek pulled off of him and slid his fingers out. JJ’s cock fell with a wet smack against his stomach and he twitched at the feeling. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Otabek commanded. JJ opened his eyes only slightly.

“Hands and knees?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “We’re not about to make love, JJ. I’m gonna fuck you like you need to be fucked.”

JJ hissed in pleasure and turned onto the wanted position. “How do I need to be fucked?”

A stinging slap hit JJ’s right ass cheek and a dark laugh from Otabek sounded behind him. “Like an animal.”

JJ gulped again. What had he gotten himself into?

A condom wrapper was ripped open and supposedly rolled onto a hard cock. JJ kept his head bowed against his forearms, waiting for Otabek to align himself. The click of the lube opening and closing was like a gunshot to JJ. A moment later he felt the confined head of Otabek’s cock pressing against his entrance, wet kisses trailing up his spine.

“Relax baby.” Otabek murmured against his skin and JJ exhaled, trying to relax. But who wouldn’t be nervous about doing anal for the first time?

JJ tried not to tense up but when Otabek slowly started to inch his way inside of him he would clench and Otabek would grind his teeth a little, telling him to relax again. It felt like hours before Otabek was seated fully inside of him and JJ felt like he was going to both vomit and come immediately. It was very conflicting. 

“You good?” Otabek rubbed his ass cheeks soothingly again.

“Yeah.” JJ gasped out.

“Can I start moving?” There was that smug tone again.

JJ flushed from the neck up and hid his face again. “Give me a moment.” 

Otabek continued rubbing his backside in small circles and JJ finally allowed himself to catch his breath, his heart no longer slamming into his ribcage. He felt like he could breathe again and with a wiggle against Otabek’s cock, he let the DJ know that he was ready to go.

Otabek, it turned out, was  _ more  _ than ready to begin the night’s festivities. With a echoing slap to JJ’s ass, he pulled out and slammed home again. The moan JJ let out was absolutely  _ filthy _ . He didn’t know he was capable of making those sounds but Otabek was drawing them out like it was nothing. Otabek was thick and spreading him apart so well, rubbing so thoroughly against JJ’s walls that he could feel every inch and every vein.

A drop of drool slipped from the corner of JJ’s mouth as he buried his face in the sheets, hands busy fisting in the linen. He didn’t even have to touch himself to come, splurging all over the sheets less than a minute in.

Otabek snickered and paused for a moment. “You virgins always come so fast but I’m not done with you yet.” Calloused fingers gripped tight onto JJ’s hips, setting up an even more brutal pace than before. JJ’s entire body was on fire, glistening from sweat, both his and Otabek’s. 

“Fuck you’re so tight, JJ.” Otabek grunted as he slapped JJ’s ass again, one hand still firmly graspng his hip. JJ’s only response was a litany of “ah”s. 

JJ’s mind was clouded and the only word it knew to chant was Otabek’s name. He couldn’t think, he could barely breath, his fingers were numb from how hard they were gripping the sheets. He knew he would probably ache in the morning but right now everything felt  _ so good _ that he didn’t want it to stop.

“This tattoo of yours,” Otabek began, snaking his hand up JJ’s back through the perspiration, “no wonder you’re so cocky. Really? JJ with wings? How self-centered can you get?” His hand fisted in JJ’s hair and pulled his head back. JJ’s back formed a perfect arch and somehow Otabek felt like he slid even deeper, JJ’s yells of ecstasy growing louder.

Otabek continued, “Cocky people are usually the sluttiest, did you know that? They need a nice. Thick. Cock. To put them in their place.” The DJ punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. JJ felt him nudge the place inside of him that made fireworks burst behind his eyelids. He bit his tongue to stop the moans but there was no containing his sounds.

“You like that?” Otabek slapped his ass even harder, the redness of his cheeks matching the one flushing the back of his neck. “Fuckin’ slut.”

JJ was hard again and he reached down, fisting his sensitive cock in his hand. He was going to come again, so soon after coming the first time. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come this fast in rapid succession. It was probably some kind of record but the humiliating words that were being thrown at him were turning him on even more. Precum drizzled between the cracks of his fingers and his pants turned to wheezes as he came again on the sheets with one particularly hard thrust to the button inside of him.

“Fuck yeah.” Otabek mouthed into the back of his neck, the hand in JJ’s hair growing tighter. Through JJ’s post-orgasm hazed mind he vaguely thought about how Otabek may rip his hair out but at this point he didn’t care. He would gladly allow Otabek to rip his hair right out of his skull if he could experience sex like this over and over and over again. 

But, all good things must come to an end and with a nip to the nape of his neck and a heady groan, Otabek came into the condom, jerking his hips inside of JJ so he was as deep as possible. JJ’s trembling arms finally gave out on him and he collapsed into the puddle of his own jizz.

JJ couldn’t recall exactly what happened after that but he roughly remembered Otabek pulling out and wiping him down with a damp towel. The coolness of the fabric felt good against his ass and the back of his neck and JJ nuzzled into the pillow magically placed beneath his head. The previous virgin was out like a light after that, sleeping the next eight hours until the light shining into the room and in his eyes woke him up. 

There was nobody in the bed beside him, but JJ woke up with a sore ass and a new number and text in his phone, telling him there was food in the fridge and he was welcome to stay. He figured it was better than nothing and with a smile, JJ relaxed against the softness of the pillows, letting the details of the previous night gradually flood his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
